


Star Gazers

by QUEEN_JADE



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Holding Hands, Promises, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QUEEN_JADE/pseuds/QUEEN_JADE
Summary: This fandom needs more "canon/reader" fanfics, we all know it.So, let me be one of the first to make one.





	Star Gazers

Being stuck in a world where everything is trying to kill you, as well as being with three other kids, and not remembering a thing before you woke up in the underground bunker isn't as cool as it sounds in the novels or the movies.

It was almost horrifying to think about, really. I mean, think about it. All your happy memories you had with your family, friends, whoever.. just gone.

This thought has come to your mind more than once while wandering this mysterious world with the three kids, and you've also wondered if they've thought the same thing too.

But, how could they not? Each of them have a serious case of amnesia like you did. Their only memories from here on out would be trying not to die and looking out for one another.

Even if they were thinking the same thing you were, they definitely were not wanting to talk about it..

 

* * *

 

The sky grew darker as the day was coming to a close. It had been quite a journey, fighting monsters and such. Though you left the fight with minor injuries, your team still made sure you were okay. Especially the leader of your group, Adam.

 

You and your team decided to set up a campfire and rest for the night. It was a relief because you guys needed to just relax for more than a couple of hours.

 The fire Kai had set glimmered and shone in the darkness of the forest. Adam had wandered away from camp to collect food and more materials, Kai and Mira were already sound asleep, and you stared up at the night sky and trees.

You sighed, letting your mind race again. Your **[insert eye color here]** eyes well up with small tears as you think again about the fact that you don't remember your own life before this moment.

If you ever had a boyfriend or girlfriend, they were gone.

If you had a best friend, or multiple, you couldn't even remember their names, what they looked like, anything.

Your family, if you even had one (whether you were adopted or no) are just a blur in your memory files.

A voice snapped you out of your thoughts, you blinked in surprise. "Hey, **[insert your name here]**. Are you awake?" Adam whispered to you. He's holding a handmade torch in his hand.

You sat up, stretching. "Yeah.." you said, voice croaking.

"I want to show you something, it's amazing, trust me." Adam almost sounded eager. You didn't want to turn him down, and wanted to get these thoughts off your mind. "Okay." You say, and with that, you sit up and follow Adam.

He leads you to a cliffside. Confused, you cock a brow. "Oh cool.. a cliff.." you say, sarcastically. Adam chuckled, shaking his head. "Get closer, trust me."

You hesitated.

"I'm not going to push you off." He said, assuringly. He gently placed his hand on your shoulder and handed you the torch so you can get a better look. While still a bit uncertain, you take his word for it and look beyond the cliff. And he was right, it was absolutely stunning.

While looking over the cliff, you were met with a wave of red, yellow and orange trees, the moon and clutter of stars shining over the scenery. You look up at the sky, and it makes the scenery more aesthetically appealing than it already was. The shining stars and glowing moon high in the dark blue violet sky.

Your eyes widen and your mouth gaped open in awe. With all your team had been through, trying not to get yourself or your team killed. You were just too distracted by wanting to survive that you realized that you never had the time to sit back and enjoy the scenery. And you guessed Adam thought the same thing.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Adam asks, breaking the silence. "It is.." you reply. You both sit down next to each other, feet dangling off the edge.

Your eyes break from the sky and lay upon the boy next to you. His thick raven black hair blew in the wind, those deep chocolate eyes glimmering in the light as the stared up at the moon and stars.

You face grows warm looking at Adam. At that moment, you realize your true feelings for him. His natural leader skills made his team live for this long, and how he shows concern for his teammates if they were in distress or hurt in any way. He was far from selfish, and always put others first instead of himself.

Your thoughts took over again. At this point, you needed to talk about them to someone. Anyone. You turned your head in the opposite direction and let out a heavy sigh, tucking in your knees, placing your head on your knees and wrapping your arms around your legs.

Adam turned his attention to you. " **[insert your name here]**? Are you alright?" He asks, concerned. You're silent, in doubt of whether or not you should tell him what's been on your mind recently.. you give in, deciding that Adam will be the first person to tell.

"Adam..?" You begin. His attention is only on you now. "Do you.. have you ever stopped and think about what you were like before we woke up in that bunker?" You asked. "What do you mean?" He asks back. You sighed. "I mean.. we have no memories of what our lives were like before this moment. What our families were like, whether or not we had any friends, if we were in a relationship with someone, what if they're dead?! Don't you ever think about things like that? Or am I just paranoid..?"

Adam goes silent for a moment. "...sometimes I do. Why do you ask?" He wonders. "I've been thinking about it recently.. it scares me when I slip into this mindset. Whenever I do, I just think about how lonely I am now.. sometimes I wish... I wish that I can just have all of that back again. I can have the family and friends I'm longing to return to.." Your voice goes soft and cracks a little bit as you attempt to not break down in tears in front of your leader.

Adam moves his hand close to yours, fingers intertwining and holding it tightly. "You already do." Adam says softly. He wraps his free arm around you, leaning into you. You let him, feeling comforted by his movements. His tan skin as soft as the fur of a feline. You embrace him back, both have smiles painted across their faces.

"No matter what happens while we're here, or if we end up going home.. I'll always be here for you." Adam says. "Do you promise?" You ask.

"I cross my heart." He answers.

You both lay down on the cool green grass below you. You scooted closer to Adam, hearing the steady rhythm of his heartbeat against his chest while you lay on him. Adam runs his fingers through your **[insert your hair length here], [insert your hair color here]** hair.

Enjoying each other's company.Just being close to Adam made you relax more than you already were, as you both slipped into a peaceful slumber.

 

* * *

 

Adam's eyes slowly open as he tries to get used to the brightness of his surroundings. The sky was now a light blue and the sun shone brightly in the morning sky. He stirred his body around and seeing you, your back turned to him.

He smiles at the sight of you. But is quickly snapped out of it when he hears Kai and Mira calling for you guys. Adam gently shakes you awake.. "Hey.. [ **insert your name here]**." He says.

"Hmm?" You groaned while waking up. You sit up, stretching your arms out and yawning. "We should probably head back to camp, Kai and Mira are looking for us right now." Adam said. You nodded in responce.

As you stand up, you look back at Adam and smile. "Uh.. thanks, for what you said last night." You said awkwardly. "Of course, **[insert your name here].** " He said with a nod. You hugged him, and he placed a kiss on your forehead.

 

_**Fin ♡** _


End file.
